Konoha High
by 13th-Queen-Of-Spades
Summary: Rukin oc is the new kid in Konoha High's year 10 class.The Naruto gang make him feel welcome plus my own Naruto charicter who appears in every story I write. Contains various pairings which I won't list.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Konoha High

Chapter 1 - New Kid

Late. That was the first thing that went through his mind when he saw the faces of his new class mates. He could tell they were thinking 'Who the hells this kid?'. It wasn't his fault this school was like a damn laberinth, but thankfully the teacher was nice enough.

"Oh you must be... Rukin Lee, I'm Kakashi Hatake your Homeroom teacher, you can sit next to... Yuki!" a girl in the back corner of the room wearing a Trilby hat and sunglasses looked up, sending a thorned look towards Kakashi who laughed nerveously "Haha, um on second thoughts, sit by Naruto." _At least he won't have a mental breakdown sat next to Naruto._ thought Kakashi.

When Kakashi sat down at his desk and went back to reading his book the class went back to talking. The kid he knew as Naruto turned to him.

"So your names Rukin Lee right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Rukin couldn't believe how loud this kid was, a girl with pink hair sat in the seat behind him leaned forward

"Ignore Naruto, he's an idiot, I'm Sakura Haruno but the way."

"and I'm Ino Yakamana," said the blond haired girl next to her "Your gonna need to know a few rules if you wanna survive here."

"Rule number one, see the girl sat at the back?"asked Sakura,

"the one with the triby hat?" he asked

"Yes, stay on her good side and she won't beat you into a pulp."

"Rule number two, If your gay, bi, or a girl, keep your hands off Sasuke-kun, he's mine." said Ino, "We'll tell you the rest later,"

The girl he knew as Yuki came and sat at the end of their table, spining a chair round and sitting on it backwards, The people infront turned to face them and a boy wearing a high collared coat and hood came over and sat next to him. Sakura listed their names and pointed at them.

"thats Yuki Black," the girl with the Trilby hat, "Kiba Inuzuka," guy in front of him with red tattoos on his cheeks, " Hinata Huuga," girl in front of him with milky violet eyes, "Shikamaru Nara," guy next to Hinata who was asleep, "Shino Aburame," Guy with high collar, hood and dark glasses, "and Choji Akimichi," guy next to Ino who was eating.

"hi," was all he could say, he was trying to remember all their names.

"So which school did you come from?" smilied Kiba, leaning towards him, Rukin noticed how big his Canine teeth were (they stuck out over his bottom lip!)

"Don't get so close dog-boy, you'll scare him," said Yuki, (wouldn't be forgetting her name any time soon)

"Your one to talk wolf-girl," Rukin then noticed how her canines stuckout over her bottom lip aswell.

"Inu-child,"

"Fur ball,"

their argument went on for the rest of homeroom, while the rest of the group asked him questions about himself, the fighting was apparently normal. Kakashi dissmissed the class and Rukin looked at his time table.

1. Homeroom - Kakashi

2. Maths - Asuma

3. Art - Anko

4. English - Kurenai

-- Lunch --

5. PE - Gai

He hoped this day wouldn't turn out too bad .


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Konoha High

Chapter 2

Rukin was glad that he had most of his classes with his friends from homeroom. He noticed even this group split into smaller groups occasionally. They were basic boys group girls group mostly, he was glad of this, that way he didn't have to work his way into a group. The guys invited him to sit with them at lunch, well the guys and Yuki. They told him that Sakura and Ino were on some sort of 'Diet' and only Yuki knew where Hinata went at lunch times. They asked him more questions at lunch, these were slightly more personal, like 'are you still a virgin?' and 'how many girlfriends have you had?', in return they told him a bit about them selves. He found out that Yuki and Kiba were part of rival family corperations which was the cause of their slightly violent friendship. Shino rarely spoke to anyone but Kiba. Choji _never _stops eating. Shikamaru is lazy. and Naruto is very _very _loud, Rukin doubted if he ever stopped talking.

"So are you going out with anyone at the moment?" asked Kiba,

"I was but she dumped me when she found out I was moving,"

"What was her name?" asked Yuki

"Karin Slough,"

"What was she like?"

"Um, to be honest... self centered, vain, bitchy, only dates boys who are good for her Image,"

"Thats cousin Karin allright,"

"You're her cousin? She told me she didn't have any cousins."

"I bet she told you she was a virgin aswell,"

Rukin just gawped. She was exactly right, Karin had told him that. He was about to ask her how she knew that, but the headmisstress walked in. The room fell silent.

"Listen up! The governers have made a dicition, as of next there will be a set school uniform." there was a groan from the crowd "yeah yeah yeah, I know. Now for girls it will be a red, pleeted, knee length skirt with a white shirt. Boys will wear white shirts and black pants. Any hats, scalves or coats that are not of the school design are **not** to be worn in school. Dark-glasses are also not permitted. That is all." Tsunate left and the hall subsided to excited and angry chatter about the new uniforms.

Everyone on their table looked round at Yuki and Shino. They'd basicly just been told they had to completely ditch their wardrobe. Shino looked peeved, but Yuki looked unfazed, to their supprise. Sakura, Ino and Hinata rushed over.

"Oh my god have you heard the news?" asked Sakura,

"Yes, How horrible is this we have to wear a _uniform!_" said tenten (A/N: I forgot to mention earlier that Neji, Lee and Tenten are sat at the table)

"No! This is going to be totally awsome, I'm going to look totally gorge in it!" said Ino "and Hinata's going to look soooooooooo cute!"

"I-Ino-chan, stop it" Hinata couldn't stand being put in the spot light.

The group devided into two with yuki, tenten and Shino sort of hovering in the middle.


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own Naruto.

* * *

Konoha High

*Time skip*

***One week later***

(Yuki POV)

Yuki looked at her self in the mirror, trying to arrange her shirt and red neck sash (A/N: Think of the type scouts wear but red) so it didn't draw too much attention to her chest. Much to her distaste the shirt had been short sleeved and open neck. The skirt wasn't bad, but too long so she'd shortened it the night before. The school cardigan was all right too, she'd gotten out a few sizes bigger (and longer) so when she wore it, it looked like something vaguely stylish. It was red as well, but red was in her colouring so she looked fine. Apart from her hair, her crazy, wavy/straight, uncontrollable, shoulder length black hair. Without a hat it looked worse and the red school Beret didn't do anything for it. She was thinking about tying it up, but her dad called her.

"Kiki, theres a boy at the door for you!" he yelled,

"why does he have to call me Kiki?" she muttered to herself, before pulling on her glasses (A/N:reading glasses not her usual shades) running down the stairs, kissing her dad on the cheek, pulling on her shoes and meeting Shino at the door. His uniform was surprisingly lacking red, black trousers and shoes, white short sleeved shirt, red and white striped neck-tie and his usual rucksack hung over his shoulder. She looked up at his handsome face, glasses (A/N: again proper reading glasses not dark ones) perched on the bridge of his nose. Yuki could see her reflection in his turquoise-blue eyes, "wow..."

(Shino POV)

"wow..." she said, he was thinking exactly the same thing about her.

He'd never noticed just how beautiful she really was, because she was all ways flattening her sexily messy hair with a hat of some sort and hiding her stormy, blue-grey eyes behind dark glasses. He could think of anything intelligent to say so he pushed his glasses further up his nose and cleared his throat, Yuki must of realised she was staring because her eyes snapped away from him.

He glanced at his watch, "if we don't get going we're going to be late," he lied

"oh. Come on then." she set off down the road, he followed tentatively at her side.

**At school**

The group had gathered together at their usual spot beneath the tree by the art blocks. The boys had laughed at and mocked each other, but once the girls got there they were only just able to stop staring at them. Ino had been right, they girls did look gorgeous.

"Where are Shino and Yuki?" moaned Ino, she didn't like to wait

"They walk here together so they shouldn't be too long." said Sakura,

"Those two make a nice couple, don't cha think?" said Tenten,

"Who? Little miss 'Violence is the answer' and mystery-face boy?" Sakura pondered on the idea "I suppose they are a good match..."

Hinata looked up from two see two figures in the distance, coming their way "H-hey, have any of y-you ever s-seen those two o-over there?"

The group looked in the direction that Hinata was pointing. The two people, one male, one female, were closer now and they did look familiar... they stopped in front of the group and they looked up to see two of the most beautiful people they had ever seen in their lives. Naruto jumped up "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and..."

"I know who you are dip-shit." snapped the girl,

(Kiba POV)

Dip-Shit? only one person called Naruto that... "Yuki?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied

then that means... "Shino?"

The boy replied with a raised eye-brow. That was defiantly Shino. "Wow, you two look... wow," was all he could say

"You know you really should think about expanding your vocabulary, dog-boy." said Yuki, she waited for a sharp reply as did everyone else, but none came. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to retaliate, there was nothing to insult or make a rude comment about, she was flawless.

(Normal POV)

Yuki noticed that she had the longing eyes of boys and the envious and/or jealous eye of girls following her round all day, by lunch she had had just about enough of it and was in a very bad mood. Shino noticed her unusual behaviour and made a mental note to talk to her after school.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Konoha High

***After School***

Shino patiently waited for Yuki by the gates after school, they hadn't had their last class together and she had her locker on the other side of the school. So he was used to her being late on a Monday, but not this late, _never_ this late,it was unheard of. He knew it was unlikely she'd still be there, but he made his way to her locker. Yuki, apart from being violent, was known for being punctual, it had to be something big that kept her for so long without texting him. He could hear someone crying in the girls toilets at he walked past the door. He rapped his knuckles genitally on the door and pushed it open very slightly.

"Hello?" he called "is someone in here?"

"S-Shino?" the girl said, he would recognise that voice any where, stuttering or not, he knew it was Yuki. "Y-you s-should of gone h-home."

He dared not enter, if anyone saw him he'd be marked as a pervert. "I was wondering where you were... are you okay? Hinata told me that Kakashi held you back after class, what..." he heard her going into a fresh round of tears. _Fuck whoever sees me,_ he thought as he pushed the door open.  
Yuki was sat on the counter beneath the mirrors, with her knees curled up to her chest.

He'd never seen Yuki like this before, and it didn't help that he wasn't any good in these situations. But none the less he dropped his bag on the floor and wrapped his arms round her. She let her legs hang down from the counter and clung to his shirt, pressing her face into his chest.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked,

"Kakashi held me back after school, when everyone had left the room he locked the door. Then he grabbed me and forced me up against the wall,he said if I didn't scream or struggle he wouldn't hurt me... and he-he" she started crying into his shirt again, shaking.

"Shh," he soothed, stroking her hair "Shh, its okay, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again, I promise..."

Her senses were full of him, his smell, the sound of his soft voice, just the sight of him could make her legs turn to jelly and the feel of him holding her tight in his strong arms_...wait, what!?_she backtracked over her thoughts. Did she really feel that way? No, no, she was just delirious. She snaked her arms round his waist, there was something else that had been bugging her all day. "Shino,?"

"Yeah,"

"Why do I keep getting weird looks from everyone."

He knew what she meant, but she didn't understand what it meant. Everyone used to look on at her in fear,except her dad who always had a look of pride when he saw her or spoke about her. Even her friends had a hint of fear in their eyes when they saw her. So she didn't understand the looks of envy, longing and jealousy that had been frequently pointed her way all day. He didn't know the honest to god truth, but he could tell her what he did understand. "Its because you're beautiful," he said, she looked up at him "That's what I think anyway," he added without thinking.

"You think I'm..."

There was no way of getting himself out of this one "Well, I, but... um... yeah..." he muttered. "We should get going..." he said, noticing the time, Yuki let go and straightened her clothes.

"Yeah we should..."

"Yuki?"

She looked up at him "Yeah?"

_I can do this_. He told himself. He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her gently, just for a second. When he stood back from her, he noticed she was blushing, very slightly. He cleared his throat, "Would you maybe, um, like to be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

"... yes..." she whispered, hopping off the counter, shouldering her bag and walking out the door. He followed her out.

She entwined her fingers with his and they held hands on the way home. Although neither of them looked bothered about it, both their stomachs  
were doing back flips the whole time. Yuki's dad greeted them at the door and surprisingly didn't seem to be bothered about them holding hands. In fact he looked more agitated than any thing else.

"Yuki, great your home quickly come in."

Now they knew something was wrong "Dad, what is it what happened?"

"we have a visitor," he said

A tall girl wearing a mini skirt and tight tank top with waist length purple-ish hair came into the hallway.

"You." said Yuki, her voice full of spite.


End file.
